Cancer cell invasion and metastasis is a multistep process involving several interdependent processes (Liotta, 1986, Cancer Res. 46:1-7; Liotta et al., 1991, Cell 64:327-336; Mundy, 1997, Cancer 80(9):1546-1556). Metastasis, the growth of secondary tumors at sites distant from a primary tumor, is the major cause of failures of cancer treatment.